


A Normal Day..Or not!

by Fireyprincess1



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Ansty, Fanfiction, Other, Yandere, code geass - Freeform, possiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireyprincess1/pseuds/Fireyprincess1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A yandere Lelouch x reader! hope you like! xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal Day..Or not!

**Author's Note:**

> It's a one-shot so don't expect any more

[F/n] - First name  
[L/n] - Last Name  
[e/c] - Eye Colour  
[H/c] - Hair colour  
[L/S] - Long or short Hair  
[AGE] - Your age or the age you want the character to be  
[M/n] - Mothers Name  
[F/n] - Fathers Name

You, [F/n] [L/n] was sent by The European Union (Previously known as the Euro-Universe) and you was tasked to observe and report the doings of Lelouch Vi Britannia so in order for that to happen, they needed to do the paperwork so you was close too him so you joined his class and the chess club to get close to him.

You have [E/c] and [H/c] [L/S] that's held up in a ponytail with little odd bits hanging out so you could tuck them behind you're ear as you've been talking to Lelouch as one of your co-workers said to 'Flirt with your targets,it will lower their guards' so you did just that. You are [Age] years old and the only daughter of [M/n] and [F/n].

Unfortunately you didn't have a Geass so if thinks got dangerous for you, you could be in serious trouble so The European Union sends you on undercover missions or observing missions like this one.

But you had the results that you hoped for: after all he had let his guard down when he went off to be Zero,not checking if someone was following him or not so you was easily able to report to your superiors.

Like how you was doing now.

You was waiting for Leila Malkal to contact you throw via Skype for video feed so you being you, decided it will be cool if you had a flat screen TV fitted into the Chess Club room which Lelouch himself,approved of and in return makes it so easier to contact Leila Malkal who in return contact your superiors and you get paid for it.

The computer 'bleeped' as it turned on the video feed and you was greeted by Leila Malkal.  
"Oh, if isn't it, [F/n] [L/n]! About time you called! You been missing deadlines these past few weeks", Leila lightly scolded you as she was a big sister figure to you.

You rubbed the back of your head, sheepishly as you replied "Sorry,Sorry!", you apologize and you give a quick bow before continuing on. "Lelouch has been more.....attached to me more than recently", you explained as it gave reason why you was late for the deadlines.

"I see", Leila hummed out then she looked sharply towards her left and nodded to whoever it was there. "Looks like a meeting was called so you report of Lelouch Vi Britannia will have you await another time. Be here again at the name time tomorrow", Leila ordered me and I nodded in understanding.

The skype line went dead leaving a little white noise in the background. You sighed as you twiddled with a bit of your hair.

You lied to her. 

You lied to your big sister and your Superior, Leila Malkal 

But you couldn't possible say you fell in love with him now can you? he's kind and mysterious nature drawed you in like a moth to a flame but now you're lit on fire and it will continue and continue burning until you....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Die

Only then will this unforgivable love will be freed and you won't be betraying people that trust you the most; your Family, your Friends,your world and your love....Lelouch.  
After all you are at war with Britannia and Lelouch being the exiled prince, this couldn't be allowed!

During your inner conflict,you didn't notice a certain figure leaning against the doorframe as he muttered "Checkmate" before spinning around and going down the corridor.

You snapped out of your thoughts, collected your possessions and turned off the computer that you was using to contact Leila and you decided to go home and wait for tomorrow's meeting with Leila.

~The next afternoon~

You suddenly have a mini chess competition today as Lelouch announced to everyone in the Chess Club as he stood in front of the flat screen TV. Lelouch also split the members of the chess club into teams of 20 and that will be divided into 2 (which 1 lose from each pair) so it will go to 10 then 5 and two one-on-one battles before the finale match.

But it looks like lady luck wasn't on your side today because you had to face off against Lelouch of all people and you had a nagging suspicion that he knows your observing him for someone but he doesn't know who so he's gonna use this game as that chance to know so you can't look into his purple eyes or otherwise he will use his Geass on you.

"Morning [F/n] [L/n]",Lelouch said kindly as he took the seat opposite you while you set up the chess board, you are white pieces while he's the black pieces. Kinda fitting really, you're with the European union and he's most likely going to join the resistance group and now your against each other in chess.

"Morning,Lelouch", you cheerfully replied, putting on a fake smile to hide your hurt thats inside your chest after all this is your last week of observing before you have to go back to the European Union headquarters and you will not see Lelouch again. It was painful.

You moved first by moving one of your pawns by two spaces and Lelouch respond in kind and within 30 minutes of the game you both had the same number of pieces left: 5 each. You moved your bishop to kill one of this pieces, he killed the bishop with this knight pieces and you gritted your teeth in annoyance.

"Shall we make this interesting, [F/n]?", Lelouch suddenly said as he was waiting for you to move. His gaze was on your face the whole time during this game.

"How?", you ask monotone as you moved one of your knights to take out his bishop. You waited for his answer but you won't get anything out of him until he's done with his move.

He moved his other bishop to take out your finale knight and now you had only 3 pieces left: a pawn and the king & queen while he had bishop,king and queen. Your pawn was protecting the king by being the same place as it was before, in other words it was in front of the king during the game.

"Who ever loses, they must answer any questions the winner has,truthfully", Lelouch explained as he moved he's king. "Checkmate!", Lelouch declared as he placed his piece sideways to my king. you paled as you saw no way out of it,you sighed in defeat.

"You win", you declared as you smiled softly at him and twiddling your hair around you finger. "Now what's the question?", you asked him, curious to know what it is.

"What was your doing in the club room after school hours, [F/n]?", Lelouch asked you bunty with a dangerous glint in his eye as he leaned forward to clasp his hands while he waited your answer.

To you, it felt like the world stopped before you snapped out of your seat. "It's none of your business", you snapped angry at your self for being so careless and him for finding out about it. You wanted to disappear tomorrow without him knowing you're betrayal but guess thats no use right now,right?

You walked out of the door hastily and the sound of shoes hitting the floor behind you is all you need to know that he was following you but before you could speed up into a sprint,Lelouch grabbed your wrist and threw you against the wall harshly.

You winced as pain developed at the back of your head and what it felt like blood come out of cut or something, this tells you that Lelouch slammed you against the glass display shelf. You stilled as Lelouch caged you in.

The man before you was the darkest side of Lelouch you never knew until now as he glared at you. You began shivering in feat of what he could to you and Lelouch seemed to notice that so he started stroking your face in order to calm you down but he had the opposite effect on you as he thought it would.

"Tell me!", Lelouch shouted at you as he began to shake you using the collar of your school shirt. You began to feel lightheaded and a bit sick.

'It must of been because of Lelouch as he threw me really hard against the glass display just minutes ago but it's funny. this is how I will end? By my love?....Then I'll gladly take it......After all I don't want him to die', You thought as you felt your eyes close and before you went limp in Lelouch hands you muttered one thing:

Sayona


End file.
